Egyptian Earth
by Aya8
Summary: Egyptian Series Book 2 - Hermione finds out that in another life she was an Egyptian princess who yielded the element of Earth. She also finds out that she had fallen madly in love with Ginny's second in command, which was now, in this life, Harry Potter.


Egyptian Series 01: Egyptian Fire (Complete – needs editing)

**Egyptian Series 02: Egyptian Earth**

Egyptian Series 03: Egyptian Water

Continuation of Egyptian Fire (which has not been edited or even revisited – if you want to read this in order and you go back to read Egyptian Fire - read with caution).

Don't plan on frequent updates, just know that I am still working on it. I have one other story planned after Egyptian Earth too, but for this story I'm expecting seven chapters (including this prologue). Please let me know what you think!

**Prologue: Egyptian Past **

Her mouth gaped open. With her hands in the air and her eyes wide, Hermione stared at the kneeling girl in front of her. Ginny no longer had her carrot-top colored hair. She no longer had pale skin spotted with freckles. She no longer looked like a _Weasley_, for that matter. She looked like an Egyptian.

Hermione clamped her lips together and swallowed. Her arms lowering to shoulder level while she watched Ginny remain in her bowed position before her. Ginny's once gorgeous red hair, now a shocking black, covered her face. She was so low in her crouch that her forehead almost touched the tiles.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

Ginny's face lifted. The soft features that were Ginevra Weasley were present, but covered in multi-colored paints of black, blue, and indigo. It wasn't the face paint that stopped Hermione from kneeling beside Ginny either. It was the devotion etched in her features. The 'I would lay down my life for you if you were to just ask' look Ginny was sending Hermione's way. It was unsettling.

The blackness of Ginny's hair slowly melted away like hot butter spilt over carrot cake. Hermione's lips parted as she continued to watch, waiting for an answer to her question, but focused on Ginny's changing appearance as well. The red Ginny's hair used to be seemed to absorb the black, just as the paint on her face and the color of her bronzed skin seeped into her too. The colors were completely disappearing, morphing back into the young, pale, freckled-faced redhead.

Hermione blinked rapidly. _Had that just happened not but seconds ago? Merlin—what is going on?_

Ginny's shoulders drooped and she collapsed, face first, onto the floor. With a gasp, Hermione fell to her knees beside her. "Ginny!" Her voice shook with fear.

"I'm okay." The mumble came from a scratchy throat.

"Are you thirsty?"

A minor head shake let her know that Ginny was not thirsty.

"Tired?"

Affirmative.

Hermione nodded and patted her on the shoulder. Turning to Dumbledore, she raised an eyebrow. "Is this going to happen again?"

Dumbledore looked as lost as she felt. "I don't know. It's clear Miss Weasley knows who she is to protect, so perhaps not. And yet, I wonder… with her seer abilities she could have foreseen an event that put you in danger. It looked as if she was an Egyptian warrior. Her past life had a duty to you. A duty and sense of loyalty so strong it crossed over into this life. A life mission to serve and protect her-" Dumbledore tilted his head and raised his hand, gesturing towards Hermione with wonder filling his eyes. "… To protect her princess!"

Hermione snorted. She knew it was un-lady like. Maybe later she could be embarrassed, but right now, this was all too much. "Me? You aren't serious!"

Dumbledore formed a steeple with his hands, tapping his fingertips together. "Of course, since I'm not fluent in ancient Egyptian I might be wrong. Would you mind telling me what you all were talking about?"

Malfoy snorted. "I hardly believe that they're intelligent enough to know ancient Egyptian."

Dumbledore turned his kind blue eyes towards Malfoy. "It wasn't just Ginny, Mr. Malfoy. You were speaking it as well."

"What?" he asked sitting straight up.

This prologue was meant to be longer, but this was all I got out. Please review if you have the time and let me know what you think.


End file.
